Cásate conmigo
by Eme-sylvestris
Summary: Sabo nunca se ha caracterizado por ser puntual, ni por responder al teléfono a tiempo, ni por tener los pies en la tierra... Pero aun así, es muy difícil no quererle cuando es capaz de recordar todos esos detalles que te hacen sonreír.


**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Este es el primero que publico de una serie de _one-shots_ basados en una lista de prompts que inicié años atrás con varios fics que publiqué en inglés en Tumblr y que he recuperado hace unas semanas.

Tengo un nuevo proyecto largo en mente, pero tras mi anterior proyecto necesitaba un descanso de escribir en general y de devanarme los sesos con algo largo en particular. No obstante tras hace casi un mes de la publicación del epílogo de _ANNEXo de realidad_ tenía mono de escribir pero como mi cabeza no daba para más y mi nuevo proyecto requiere de la lectura de bastante bibliografía en la que aún estoy enfrascada, he querido escribir cosas que no lleven más de un capítulo. Gracias a un amigo, que es quien escoge las series y personajes sobre los que quiere leer y qué frase quiere que utilice en cada historia, esto ha salido de mi mente y mi teclado. Dado que me pidió que la escena ocurriese en un AU en el mundo contemporáneo y en un bazar chino he intentado adaptarme lo mejor posible a sus condiciones.

No puedo prometer constancia con la publicación de fics, sólo puedo prometer que publicaré siempre que me vea con el tiempo y las ganas suficientes. Gracias a todos

* * *

 **CÁSATE CONMIGO**

Era la tercera vez que lo llamaba. Había quedado en la puerta de la tienda con él hacía ya más de media hora y Sabo seguía sin aparecer, y sin contestar el teléfono. Resignada y sintiendo una mezcla de preocupación y enfado bulléndole en la cabeza que se reflejó en su labios ligeramente fruncidos; Koala dejó atrás el sol abrasador de agosto y dejó que el aire acondicionado del bazar asiático la envolviese en un fresco y agradable abrazo.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta y pese al saludo amable con un marcado acento al cual respondió sintió la mirada del dueño de la tienda en su nuca, escrutándola. Siempre que iba a comprar a uno de esos bazares asiáticos se sentía un poco como una delincuente. Sabía que estaba siendo observada y le daba reparo hasta sacar el teléfono del bolsillo o de su bolso por miedo a que se malinterpretase y pensaran que estaba robando algo. Sino fuese porque para su presupuesto de estudiante eran muy convenientes los precios de ese bazar en los productos básicos de hogar que tanto necesitaba su nuevo piso, probablemente no volvería por allí. Por eso precisamente había quedado con Sabo. Compartían vivienda, se acababan de mudar hacía apenas una semana y no se habían dado realmente cuenta de todo lo que necesitaban. No hasta que tras unos días viviendo allí se habían topado con que no tenían utensilios para hacer la mayoría de cosas a las que estaban acostumbrados.

Esquivando a un par de señoras que prácticamente bloqueaban por completo con sus rollizos cuerpos un pasillo franqueado por estanterías llenas de cazuelas y sartenes, e intentando ignorar a un grupo de adolescentes que toqueteaban todo en la sección de juguetes, llegó a la zona donde estaban las cosas para el baño y empezó a buscar con la mirada una alfombrilla para la ducha. Todas le parecían espantosas, y era aburridísimo hacer eso sola. No tenía con quien comentar lo feas que le parecían las alfombrillas o cómo esas señoras parecían la versión femenina de Tweedledum y Tweedledee si Sabo no estaba con ella. Siempre era divertido estar con él, incluso cuando conseguía sacarla de sus casillas. Miró el reloj de nuevo, ya hacía más de 45 minutos que había quedado con él y seguía sin aparecer. Era bien cierto que solía entretenerse con cualquier cosa y que llegase tarde ya era una costumbre, pero eso empezaba a ser demasiado tiempo hasta para él. Y honestamente y pese a que en su cabeza se esforzaba por quitarle importancia la preocupación seguía reconcomiéndola desde lo más hondo.

Con la mirada del hijo del dueño del bazar atravesándola desde el hueco entre dos estanterías, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y volvió a llamarle. En esta ocasión al tercer tono pudo oírle descolgar y un suspiro de alivio escapó entre sus labios.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido? intentó sonar más enfadada de lo que realmente estaba pero no le salió bien y se dejó atisbar cierto alivio en su voz.  
\- Oh Koala ¿qué tal estás?  
-¿Cómo que qué tal estoy? ¡Hemos quedado hace más de media hora!- sintiéndose más tranquila una vez le escuchó hablar se distrajo paseando la mano por las toallas dobladas frente a ella. Al elevar el tono de voz algunas miradas de la concurrida tienda se giraron hacia ella.- Te he llamado tres veces y no me has cogido el teléfono  
\- Ah sí, cierto. Es que me encontré con Luffy- en su voz se notaba que estaba sonriendo pero su respiración algo agitada era señal de que estaba caminando con prisa. Koala suspiró resignada, siempre que se encontraba con su hermano parecía olvidarse de todo lo demás.  
\- Yo ya estoy en la tienda, pero no veo nada que me guste.  
\- No tardaré en llegar  
\- ¿Prefieres que te espere fuera o dentro? Me siento observada y es muy incómodo, podemos ir a otro sit…

Antes de que pudiera siquiera acabar la frase pudo oír con claridad cómo Sabo colgaba el teléfono dejándola a medias. Se separó el aparato de la oreja lentamente y miró la pantalla fijamente con incredulidad y un enfado creciente que empezó haciendo que su sangre se calentarse hasta prácticamente ponerla a hervir. Reprimió sus ganas de tirar el teléfono contra el suelo y en su lugar y sin pensar en lo que hacía, agarró en su puño la toalla sobre la que tenía la mano y la arrojó con fuerza contra la estantería. Provocó que todas las miradas posadas en ella tornasen de la curiosidad al terror y que en la atestada tienda los clientes la abriesen paso conforme caminaba entre los pasillos atestados de mercancía. _Egoísta imbécil_ pensó para sí, demasiado enfadada como para que a su cerebro le dice tiempo a pensar por qué estaba allí y que era lo que quería comprar. Dio vueltas por la tienda sin mirar ni ver, como un animal encerrado en una jaula.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y por puro reflejo se giró en posición de ataque, con las manos en alto y dispuesta a dar un puñetazo si era necesario. En cuanto vio la cara sonriente de la persona que la había detenido relajó la postura, pero sus músculos se tensaron instantes después cuando le agarró de un moflete, pellizcándole con fuerza hasta hacer que bajase a su altura al retorcerse de puro dolor. Incluso en ese momento, con él encogiéndose en sí mismo e intentando librarse de su pellizco, la mente de Sabo parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos allí. Le soltó tras un último tirón, dejándole la piel sonrojada, que él cubrió inmediatamente con su mano. Se frotó la zona dolorida con una expresión enfurruñada y sin levantarse de su posición inclinada, mirándola directamente a la cara.

\- Eso dolió  
-Te lo mereces por hacer siempre lo mismo- se justificó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Ante el escándalo tanto los clientes como el dueño de la tienda y toda su familia, estaban atentos a la escena como si de un par de artistas callejeros dando un espectáculo se tratasen- Sólo piensas en ti y en lo que te apetece hacer. Ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te hablo  
\- Eso es mentira, Koala.

Pero ella estaba demasiado molesta en ese momento como para creerle. Sacó del bolsillo de su falda una pequeña lista de papel ya arrugado en la cual había apuntado lo que más les urgía para su nuevo piso y giró sobre sus talones con intención de empezar su búsqueda con o sin Sabo, pero vio su paso bloqueado por los clientes curiosos que se habían acercado a mirar. Habían formado una especie de círculo alrededor de ambos, o al menos lo habían intentado dada la ingente cantidad de estanterías que parecían muros de cemento armado para ella. A su espalda pudo sentir a Sabo moverse y los cuchicheos a su alrededor se intensificaron. Koala se distrajo releyendo la lista arrugada que tenía en la mano. En realidad no estaba tan enfadada, sabía que las intenciones de Sabo no eran malas y que su mente siempre estaba bullendo ideas y por eso en ocasiones estaba distraído, pero el ambiente de la tienda la estaba incomodando y se sentía más irritada de lo normal.

\- Tengo una cosa para ti- le escuchó decir, y giró sobre sí misma para mirarle. La mejilla que le había pellizcado seguía ligeramente enrojecida y le mostró una sonrisa sincera y radiante, no parecía estar mintiendo.  
\- ¿El qué?

Sintió su cuerpo recorrido por miles de agujas cuando lo vio arrodillarse apoyado en una de sus piernas y dirigirle una mirada solemne. Algún suspiro ahogado y varias exclamaciones de sorpresa se dejaron escuchar entre los clientes. Koala reculó. Si ero era lo que creía que era no lo entendía ¡ni siquiera eran pareja! Vale que tonteasen, y que se hubieran liado un par de veces y que la mayoría de sus amigos les decían que parecían un matrimonio ¡pero de parecerlo a serlo había un trecho! Además ella era demasiado joven para casarse, ni siquiera había terminado la carrera. Con cierto horror pero a la vez con cierta ilusión revoloteando en su cuerpo, pudo ver a Sabo llevarse la mano al bolsillo sin apartar los ojos de ella. Sacó algo y lo guardó en su puño, que extendió cerrado frente a él, en el espacio entre ambos.

\- ¿Quieres…- en cuanto él empezó a hablar, Koala se encasquetó su gorra hasta las cejas, intentando cubrir con la visera la mayor parte de su enrojecida cara- …casarte conmigo?

Cuando se atrevió a mirar tras oír algún quejido de decepción por parte de su improvisado público, se topó frente a ella con un enorme anillo de caramelo que Sabo le estaba ofreciendo. Eran sus favoritos, y también los de él y pese a la vergüenza que estaba pasando o quizás precisamente por ello no pudo evitar echarse a reír a la vez que lo aceptaba y se lo ponía. El chico sacó otro del mismo bolsillo y también se lo puso chocándolo con el de ella antes de darle un lametón al brillante caramelo de color rojo. Se conocían desde que eran críos y desde entonces tenían la tonta costumbre de comprarse de cuando en cuando ese tipo de golosinas y fingir que eran sus alianzas de boda.

Él se incorporó, quitándole la gorra que ella seguía teniendo encasquetada hasta las cejas y recolocándosela bien. Pese a todo, llegando tarde a su encuentro y sabiendo que probablemente se iba a ganar una buena bronca, había empleado tiempo en detenerse a comprar algo que sabía que la gustaba. Si es que en el fondo no podía enfadarse con él. El público se dispersó, decepcionado con la falsa petición de mano, y Sabo se asomó por encima de su hombro para leer la lista que aun apretaba entre sus dedos y para, de paso, susurrarle en el oído aguantándose la risa.

\- ¿Has visto a las dos señoras que están mirando sartenes? Son como Tweedledum y Tweedledee…- se mostró pensativo un instante, mirando a las mujeres de reojo y soltando una leve carcajada nasal- …pero con tetas.  
\- Y con más pelo- añadió ella  
\- Lo que tiene la de la derecha en la cabeza no sé si es pelo o un nido de cigüeñas

Koala se rio de una forma bastante más escandalosa de la que le habría gustado y al percatarse de que las señoras estaban mirándolos con cierta inquina agarró a Sabo de la muñeca y se escabulleron entre estanterías y clientes hasta llegar de nuevo a la sección de baño.

\- ¿No necesitábamos una alfombrilla?- preguntó él releyendo la lista  
\- Sí, pero son todas espantosas  
\- Ya veo. Horribles – corroboró el chico.  
\- Feísimas  
\- Horrorosas  
\- Grotescas  
\- Dantescas  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Eso no es más bien ahora decir que algo que provoca espanto u horror?  
\- Yo si veo eso en el baño me espanta tanto que ni lo piso- razonó Sabo con pleno convencimiento.  
\- Está bien – dijo ella entre risas mirándole de reojo- Aceptamos dantescas.  
\- ¿Y si vamos mejor a otra tienda?

Ella asintió, y agarrándose del brazo que él le ofreció, recorrieron los pasillos del bazar esquivando estanterías, clientes, y asiáticos de mirada desconfiada hasta la salida, enfilando la calle en dirección al siguiente bazar. Y conforme caminaban a Koala le dio por pensar que quizás en ese momento la idea del matrimonio le resultaba demasiado irreal. Pero cuando imaginaba su posible boda en un futuro lejano, esta incluía un novio con sombrero de copa y unas alianzas hechas de caramelo.


End file.
